The Yoda and Dooku Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: Towards the end of TPM events, Dooku sends several requests to Yoda. The two of them continue to keep in contact over the next several years. This story covers events from the end of TPM to ROTS.
1. Note 1 Dooku

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Yoda.  
**

**Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Yoda PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Dooku has decided that it is time to withdraw from the Jedi Order, and he has already turned to the Dark Side. Of course none of the Jedi know this yet.

And the story begins... 

* * *

Note 1:  
Master Yoda,

I do not know if Mace Windu has informed you or not, but I have decided to quit the Jedi Order. I no longer have interest in being a Jedi Knight…and the Republic is increasingly becoming corrupt. I do not feel that I can protect a Republic in which I do not believe in. I know how much you're going to hate seeing me go, and how much you'll miss me, but higher things await me. I am sorry that I must quit. Before I go, I would like to look one more time at the Jedi Archives. I shall officially resign from the Order tomorrow.

Count Dooku


	2. Note 2 Yoda

Author - Donelly (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=Donelly

Note 2

Master Dooku

Strange your request is, and unfortunate that you decide to take your leave of the Jedi Order. Perhaps in your heart, find you a way to serve the galaxy in your own way. Your request to peruse the Archieves for the last time, however, grant I do, for maybe they might have the power I lack to convince you otherwise.

Master Yoda


	3. Note 3 Dooku

Note 3

Master Yoda,

My request my be strange, since I'm the 20th person to leave the Jedi Order in 1,000 years, but feel that I can no longer be a part of the Jedi Order. Going to the archives before I leave makes it feel as if I am making my time here complete.

I do plan to serve the galaxy in my own way. Trust me on this. I have thought over this for a long time, and I know what I can do for the galaxy.

Thank you for giving me permission to see the Jedi Archives one last time. I have accessed the information that I wished, and I will now be leaving.

If you would like, I can send you a yearly letter so you can know what is happening with me. I would like to hear from you yearly as well.

Count Dooku


	4. Note 4 Yoda

Author - KELIA (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?user=KELIA

Count Dooku,

With a heavy heart it was that accepted your resignation from the Order I did. Still feel you have much to offer the Jedi and the Galaxy I do but stand in your way, I will not.

Able to find the information you needed I hope you were. An invaluable resource the archives are, miss them I'm sure you will. Understand I'm sure you do no longer will you be able to access our records. For the Jedi's eyes only much of the stored information is.

Pleased I will be to hear from you on an annual basis. Interested in your well being I am. Happy to reply to your letters I will be, though limited the information I am able to share will be. If anyone else you wish to hear about, only need to ask you do.

Wish you the best, I do.

Master Yoda.


	5. Note 5 Dooku

Note 5

One year after the Trade Federation Invasion

1 year later:

Master Yoda,

It has been a year since I parted ways with the Jedi Order.

I must pursue my own path to ending corruption in the Republic.

Yes, I was able to find the information in the archives that I was looking for. I do understand that I am no longer able to access them.

I understand that you can only provide me limited information in regard to the happening of the Jedi.

I hope all is well within the Jedi Order.

Count Dooku

Part 2

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion on Naboo

Five years later

I must let you know how distressed I have been as of late. The Republic is not what it once was. My options are growing thin. I may simply leave the Republic and start my own government. I do not believe there is any hope left for the Republic.


End file.
